So Much in Love
by shadowmistx98
Summary: Lucy is jealous of Lisanna because of Natsu. But looks like she got some things interpreted wrong. Oneshot. [edited without the song lyrics]


**Hiya! Shadowmistx98 here!**

**Well, NaLu is my second most favorite couple in Fairy Tail next to Gale. It just had to be done.**

**Warning: Slight OOC, angst[?], a bit of fluff thrown in here  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the song "So Much In Love" [Zia Quizon's version]**

**[EDIT] - I erased all the lyrics so I won't get in trouble TT^TT I replaced it with dots and you guys should listen to the song while reading it :) **

Lucy sat on the table, all alone. She wouldn't want to disturb her other friends just because they were busy with the newly arrived Lisanna from Edolas. Lucy lifted her head up from the table. It's been a while since they were like this. It's not like she's not understanding how they missed Lisanna for three years, but… It's just that… She's a bit jealous…

As she looked around, she saw the table they were sitting. Gray, Erza, Levy, Lisanna, Natsu… Her eyes stopped at him. Natsu. She smiled and her eyes softened at the sight of him. Her cheeks turned slightly red as she looked at him laugh.

_..._

Her eyes turned to the girl beside him. Lisanna. She looked so sweet and innocent.

_..._

But then Lucy realized something. She wasn't jealous of the attention Lisanna was getting. She was jealous because she was with Natsu right now.

_..._

Lucy stood up and shook her head. She got out of the guild silently without any trace that she was there. She walked along the streets with her head down.

_..._

She stopped and sighed. She looked at her left and saw a couple having lunch together at a table.

_..._

Lucy smiled as they saw the two happy together. But a hint of sadness was visible in her eyes as she watched them.

_..._

Lucy continued to walk. She walked and walked until she decided to go back to the guild. She entered it and she smiled as she saw the usual fight in the guild. You can see Gray and Elfman fighting… Gray's shirt scattered on the floor… Erza beating the crap out of the two… Elfman sent flying towards Mirajane…

Lucy sighed but at the same time smiled. Then, to her surprise, someone bumped into her causing her to fall down.

"Ow!" Lucy groaned as that person fell also to the ground in front of her.

"Hey! You're gonna pay for that metal face!" a familiar voice caught Lucy's attention. She opened her eyes and saw Natsu standing up from the fall from earlier.

"Oh, Lucy! What are you doing there?" Natsu grinned goofily as he held out a hand to her. Lucy blushed and accepted his hand. She slowly stood up and brushed her clothes afterwards.

"So, what's up? It's been a while since our last job together…" Natsu asked.

Lucy sighed. "Fine, I guess… How about you…? You look blooming for some reason" she smiled.

"Eh?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"There must be someone you like, huh?" Lucy smiled at him. Natsu stared at her blankly at first but scratched his head.

_..._

"Oh? I guess you're right about that" Natsu smiled.

Lucy still continued to ask. "She must be really close to you, right?"

"Mmm!" Natsu mumbled as his cheeks turned slightly pink. Lucy bowed her head down. She felt tears coming out but she covered it with a smile. Natsu's smile faded as he felt something was wrong.

"I wish you the best with her!" Lucy turned her back and started walking to the door.

"H-hey! Luce! Where are you going?" Natsu tried to stop her but then the door opened. Lisanna was in front of Lucy.

"Oh! Lucy! I'm glad to see you! I just have something I wanted to te-!" Lisanna was interrupted.

"You're a lucky girl, Lisanna" Lucy said before running outside. Lisanna's jaw dropped at surprise. Natsu's mouth hung open. The guild went silent.

_..._

"Natsu! What happened!?" Lisanna glared at Natsu. Natsu jerked in Lisanna's voice.

"She just asked me if I like someone, and I answered" Natsu pouted as he blushed a bit.

"Well, being the insensitive idiot you are, she probably thinks you're talking about Lisanna" Gray said.

"What!?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Natsu! What are you waiting for!?" Levy looked at him.

"This is your chance! Go after her!" Mirajane motioned him to go out.

"Huh? But what will I sa-!"

Lisanna pushed him out. "Just go!" Lisanna said. Natsu regained his balance and nodded. He then ran after Lucy.

_..._

Lucy ran as fast as she can. Her tears started rolling on her cheeks. She ran and ran. She didn't even care where she'll go.

_..._

"Lucy!" Natsu called out to her name as he saw her running away. Natsu ran faster. "LUCY!"

_..._

Lucy heard someone calling her from afar from her back but she didn't want to stop running. Not now.

_..._

"Damn…" Natsu picked up his pace and went faster. Faster enough to catch up with her.

"Lucy!" Natsu jumped towards her so that she wouldn't run anymore.

_..._

"Aah!" Lucy fell on her back with Natsu on top.

"Nat…su? Why did you run after me?" Lucy asked weakly. Her tears stopped somehow.

"Are you kidding me? You think I'm going to let you go away that easily? I'm not going to let you go, not after when things aren't clear" Natsu placed his forehead on Lucy's. Lucy blushed.

"W-what?" Lucy asked.

"The one I'm talking about earlier… is you" Natsu said. Lucy was shocked but later on smiled. Though she still cried.

"Natsu, you idiot… I… I like you too…" Lucy said as she cried.

…

"They llliiike each other!"

The two looked at their back and saw their guildmates rejoicing.

"Wait, you guys were watching the whole time!?" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy who realized that they were such in an awkward position, pushed Natsu away and blushed.

"Cheers, to the new couple!" Cana laughed as she lifted a glass of beer up.

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Zia Quizon is a local artist from the Philippines and her voice is one of the most unique here.**

**Reviews are appreciated as long as they aren't flames.**

**Shadow out! **


End file.
